


Savior

by AlonelyDreamer



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonelyDreamer/pseuds/AlonelyDreamer
Summary: Kol saves a young woman he wanted to be his dinner. He promises her they'll meet again. Is it a threat or just a promise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot.  
> Please, not that I am French so there might be some mistakes here and there.  
> Feedback is always appreciated.

It was a hot and noisy night in New-Orleans and Kol Mikaelson couldn’t have been more annoyed. His siblings were off doing God knows what with God knows who, though he was pretty sure Elijah was with his niece and her mother. He wandered in the street of his brother’s city without paying much attention to where he was going and ended up in what could only be the least crowded bar of the city.  
The place was dark and quiet. There was a man sitting at the bar, too drunk to make a noise. He kept drinking in silence, thinking about his miserable life. All the other customers, three couples and another drunk desperate man, had chosen to sit on the tables close to the stage, where a blonde young girl was playing the piano. Intrigued, the Original vampire walked closer to the stage without moving his eyes from the girl whose sweet voice was gently invading the bar. A smile formed on the vampire’s face as he looked at her. She was wearing a white dress and her long hair covered her naked arms and fell on her lap. Her fingers delicately moved on the keys of the old instrument and Kol lost track of time as she kept singing song after song. Even when the small audience started to leave she didn’t seem to pay attention, she kept playing her music and nothing in the world could have stopped her at this instant. She didn’t play for the others. She played for herself. Kol’s smile turned into a malicious grin as he imagined her squirming under his grip, her hot delicious blood running down his throat.  
Eventually, they were no one left in the bar but Kol and the drunk man who had fallen asleep at the counter. The owner asked them to leave and as he tried to wake up the poor man Kol watched the tiny girl step out the back door. The vampire discreetly followed her but when he got in the dark dirty alley he couldn’t see her anywhere. Annoyed, and a little angry, he almost didn’t hear her battling with a man in the other street.  
She couldn’t shout out for help as his huge hand covered her mouth. His right hand moved up her thigh and she started to cry as she felt his fingers on her skin. She tried to push him away but he was too strong and all she could do was cry. Kol didn’t like the sight of it one bit. A minute ago he was going to corner her and push her against the wall and drink her blood and maybe he would have compelled her and let her live, if he had felt like it. But he wasn’t one to force himself on a girl, he had his limits.  
The vampire jumped on the bastard and bit him hard, almost ripping his head off. The girl fell on the ground and a scream of horror got stuck in her throat. She stared at the dead man on the ground before she looked up at the monster who had just saved her. Blood was all over his mouth and falling on his shirt. She was sobbing loudly, trying to breathe, trembling and scared.  
“Don’t be scared, love,” he said with his perfect British accent. She looked at him with her big wet brown eyes as he pushed the lifeless body away with his foot. “Are you hurt?” She stayed silent, incapable of thinking straight. He squatted and looked down at her bare legs, moving his thumb on his lips. He knew he had blood on his chin and that it didn’t make him look friendly. She saw him slowly lick his lips as his eyes moved over her body. She felt naked under his gaze and brought her knees to her chest. “What’s your name?”  
His question surprised her and she didn’t hear herself answer. “Kira,” she told him so low only he could have heard her.  
“Are you hurt, Kira?” he asked again. Again, his question surprised her and she thought about it for a moment before she shook her head no, still sobbing, and he nodded before he stood up. “This one won’t bother you again,” he said, pointing at the dead body. He tried to wipe the blood off his mouth and noticed his shirt was ruined.  
“What are you?” she asked in a whisper.  
He looked back at her, surprised she dared ask. “Are you sure you want to know?” he grinned.  
No, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. But she nodded anyway. “It’s just…He was…You just…,” she paused before she took a deep breath and tried again. “Thank you,” she breathed out.  
Kol raised his eyebrows, surprised. He wasn’t used to being the good guy. And he wasn’t expecting her to thank him, after all, he had just killed someone in front of her. But he did save her, and for that, she was grateful.  
“Don’t thank me,” he said. “I didn’t come here to help you.” The fear that was leaving her came back instantly. Was he going to hurt her now? He couldn’t deny that she looked delicious but she was already a mess and scared and that didn’t appeal to him. He sighed. “I’m Kol.”  
“Kol,” she whispered. “Are you going to hurt me?” she asked, tears filling her eyes again.  
He grinned and stayed silent for a few seconds before he held his hand out. “Not tonight, love.” She frowned, scared and wondering what he meant. She moved her eyes from him to his hand then back to him again. She didn’t trust him at all. She slowly put her hand in his and he helped her get back on her feet. She tried to stay as far away from him as possible. “Will you be fine on your own, love?”  
“Yes,” she whispered and nodded not moving her eyes from his, waiting for him to let go of her hand. He grinned and kissed the back of her hand before he let her go.  
“I will see you again soon, Kira.”  
Her heart skipped a beat at what sounded like a threat. He let go of her hand and in the next second, he was gone. She gasped at his sudden disappearance and looked around, confused. She took a step back and almost stepped on the body. She looked down and sobbed and quickly started to cry. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries and turned around and ran out of the dark alley. She rushed to her apartment, startled by every noise and movement around her. She took a long shower and lied on her bed, too scared to fall asleep. She could still feel his dirty hands on her and horrid thoughts came to her mind. What would have happened if Kol hadn’t been there? What would have happened if only Kol had been there?  
Kol watched her from afar and followed her back to her place. He didn’t know why he waited for her to turn off the lights before he went back home. Yes. He will see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kol Mikaelson was a cruel vampire who couldn’t care less about his victims. He could kill anyone and forget about it two minutes later. No regrets. Ever. But since he met Kira all he could do was think about her and how amazing she smelled. All he wanted to do was corner her in that dark alley and empty her of her blood. But what a shame would it be to kill that girl. He thought he would play with her first.  
“What are you doing?”  
Kol was taken away from his thoughts by the voice of his sister. He was standing on the balcony, doing absolutely nothing.  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” he said, annoyed.  
“You look like you’re about to do something bad,” Rebekah replied, crossing her arms.  
“What if I am?”  
“Don’t do anything stupid, Kol,” she told him. “We don’t have any enemies that want to kill us right now so don’t go make any, ok?”  
“Don’t worry sister, I’m not gonna do anything to ruin this peace you fancy so much,” he chuckled.  
“You better not!” she said before she stepped out.   
Kol had everything planned. He was going to go back to the bar and make it clear to her that she couldn’t escape him. All he had to do was to compel her to do everything he said and stay quiet. But the problem was, when he stepped into the bar, she wasn’t there. And he waited for her. But she never came.  
Kira was terrified of leaving her apartment. She could barely leave her bed. She hadn’t eaten anything in two days. Two days it had been since she had been attacked by some drunk disgusting excuse for a human being and “saved” by a vampire. His name was Kol and he was a killer and she remembered him clearly promising her that they would meet again.  
Finally, she decided it was time to get over it and to accept the world she lived in. She had no clue what it was really like but she couldn’t stay in bed her whole life. And her whole life was going to be really short if she didn’t eat. She took a shower and because she didn’t have anything left to eat she ordered a pizza. While waiting she decided to look up “vampire” on Google and of course the first thing that came up was Twilight. She didn’t know if any of the things she was reading were true but it didn’t comfort her. True or not, she was sure of one thing, it was scary as hell.  
When she heard knocking she got up and opened the front door, expecting the see a pizza behind it. But it wasn’t a pizza. It was him.  
“Hello, love,” he said with a grin. “Told you we’d see each other again.”  
“What are you doing here?” she asked, horrified.  
“I’m bored. And you’re pretty. I decided you were my new toy.”  
Kira had never been more scared in her entire life. She felt like her heart had stopped beating.  
“Now invite me in.”  
Kira shook her head no even though she wondered why he just didn’t get in.  
“Come on, love. I will get in anyway,” he said, amused. “Better invite me now.”  
“Why the hell would I do that?”  
“Because even though I’m sure the pizza you ordered is delicious I’d prefer to eat the delivery guy,” he said. He smiled when he saw Kira’s terrified face. “If I’m not in your apartment when he comes up those stairs I will kill him.”  
Kira didn’t have a choice. She looked down, stepped back and opened the door.  
“I need you to invite me in.”  
She looked up, a little confused, but did it anyway.  
“Come in.” If he hadn’t been a vampire he probably wouldn’t have heard her. He grinned and stepped in.  
“See? Wasn’t so hard, was it?”  
“What do you want from me?” she asked with a trembling voice.  
Kol shrugged. “Blood, a little fun…” he replied, looking around her apartment.  
“Hey, you ordered a pizza?” some teenage boy who couldn’t care less asked from the hallway.  
Kira looked at him with big eyes but she knew if she did anything Kol would kill them both so she cleared a throat and nodded. “Yeah.” She gave the teenager the money and then closed the door.  
“You look terrible, you should eat,” Kol told her.  
“What do you care about my health?” she asked, putting the pizza down on the kitchen counter.  
“Well, your blood will be much better if you’re healthy,” he said. He didn’t even sound like he was joking.  
She opened the pizza and looked at it like it was the last thing she was ever going to eat.  
“Are you going to kill me?” she asked in a whisper.  
“Don’t know yet,” he shrugged like he didn’t care. “Probably,” he nodded.  
“Are you gonna kill me tonight?”  
“No,” he said, leaning on the kitchen counter, facing her. “Like I said, you’re my new toy,” he told her, taking a piece of the pizza.  
Those words terrified her. “What does that mean?”  
“It means, I’m gonna play with you a little and leave after I’m done. Maybe I’ll kill you, maybe I won’t,” he shrugged.  
“What are you gonna do to me?”  
“You ask a lot of questions…” he sighed. “I’m gonna drink from you, maybe kill one or two friends of yours just because and drink from you again until I’m bored of the taste of your blood and either snap your neck or just leave and never see you again.”  
She never thought she’d ever be happy with the fact that she didn’t have any friends.  
“My turn,” he said and she frowned, confused.  
“Your turn?”  
“My turn to ask questions. How old are you. And don’t lie.”  
“Why would anyone lie about that…”  
“Don’t lie about anything. I’ll know if you lie to me.”  
Kira nodded. “I’m 21. How old are you?” she got the courage to ask.  
Kol laughed. “I’m over a thousand years old,” he told her. “Do you have a job Kira? Would anyone notice you’re missing?”  
“No,” she whispered.  
“Any friends that could come knocking on your door if you don’t answer their texts?”  
“No,” she repeated.  
“Family?”  
“Not that I know of.”  
Her answer made him laugh. “What kind of answer is that?”  
She shrugged.   
“You don’t know your family?”  
“Grew up in foster care.”  
“What brings you to New Orleans?”  
“The music,” she shrugged. “The art. You?”  
He chuckled. “My family help found this town.”  
“Why are you back now?” She thought if she knew him better maybe he’ll be less scary. But the bigger part of her thought it would be the opposite.  
He sighed. “My brother wanted to be King. For some reasons he chose this city for Kingdom. But enough about me,” he said, pushing the pizza on the side and walking around the kitchen counter. She stepped back when he approached her but he trapped her against the fridge. “I’m starving. Haven’t had a fresh dinner since that guy from the alley and his blood wasn’t good,” he said, breathing in her scent. She was trembling out of fear, her eyes were filled with tears and she tried not to cry. She could feel his nose on her shoulder moving up in her neck. “You smell delicious,” he said and she squeezed. Even though she couldn’t see it, she knew he was grinning. “Don’t scream, or I’ll definitely kill you,” he told her with a serious tone, looking up at her. She nodded, scared. “Do I need to compel you not to scream or do you think you can do that for me?”  
“I won’t scream,” she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.  
“Good girl,” he smiled before he looked down at her neck again and pierced her skin with his sharp teeth. He wasn’t gentle about it.  
To keep from screaming she put her hand on his arm and squeezed it as hard as she could. He loved the little sounds she made. It almost made him want to keep drinking. But the grip she had on his arm weakened and he knew if he kept going she would die and he didn’t want to do that just now.  
She thought it would hurt more. It wasn’t a nice feeling, she could live without doing it again. But it could have been worse. She gasped when he let go of her.  
“Aren’t you a delicious little thing,” he said, wiping his mouth.  
She brought her hand to her neck and she could feel the blood spilling out from the wound. She watched him bit his wrist and she frowned when he approached it from her face.  
“Drink. My blood will heal you.”  
She glared at him for a few seconds before her eyes fell on his wrist.  
“Hurry, it’ll heal in a minute.”  
She slowly took his wrist, looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow. She looked down at the wrist again and then, disgusted, she brought it to her mouth and drank. It tasted bad. It made her nauseous. She wanted to stop drinking but he didn’t let her. “Drink more,” he forced her. “I can’t have you pass out on me just yet.”  
“What now?” she asked next.  
“Now you eat,” he said, opening the pizza.   
“I’m not hungry,” she whispered but he made her look at him and he locked his eyes in hers and compelled her to eat. She looked at him before she took a step towards the counter and took a piece of the pizza. “Tell me Kira,” he started to say. “How did you learn to play the piano?” He walked around the kitchen counter again and sat in front of her. She looked up at him before she answered.  
“Taught myself,” she shrugged.  
“Really?” Kol said, surprised, arching an eyebrow.  
“Who else was gonna teach me?”  
Kol chuckled. “Do you have a boyfriend?”  
“No,” she answered, taking another bite of the pizza. “Would you have killed him if I had?”  
“Probably.”  
“Why?”  
“Would’ve gotten in the way.”  
“The way of what?”  
“Of me having fun with you,” he said, smiling at her.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“I told you. I’m bored.”  
“Why me?”  
He looked up at her and sighed. “I told you. You’re pretty. You have a nice voice,” he shrugged. “What would you usually be doing right now?”  
“I don’t know…Singing in a bar maybe.”  
“Wanna be a singer?”  
“I don’t know what I want to be…”  
“A hundred years isn’t nearly enough to figure that out,” he told her.  
“What do you do?” she asked and he frowned confused. “Do you have a job or something?”  
“I don’t. I hate doing things.”  
“Maybe if you had a job you wouldn’t be so bored…” she said and he laughed.  
“Yeah, or I’d get bored anyway and kill all my coworkers.”  
“Why do you enjoy killing so much?” she asked in a whisper.  
“I’m a vampire, darling. That’s what we do. We’re evil.”  
“I’m sure that’s not true,” she said and he frowned. “I’m sure there are vampires out there that don’t like killing.”  
“What makes you think I could be one of them?”  
“Because you saved me the other night.”  
“And tomorrow I might kill you.”  
“I never did anything to you.”  
“True. Doesn’t change the fact that I just drank your blood.”  
“You need blood to survive…Don’t you?”  
Kol chuckled. “I see where you’re going with this. Let me stop you right there. I am evil. I will never be nice to you. I will either kill you and let you die in a dark alley walking away from you while you bleed out on the ground. And I will forget you as soon as your heart stop beating.”  
Kira’s eyes filled up with tears and she started to cry.  
Kol sighed. “Please don’t cry. It’s ugly.”  
“Please don’t forget me,” she cried. “You can do anything to me but if you kill me, just remember that. Because no one else will.”  
Kol knew what it felt like to be alone. To be left behind, forgotten. His siblings had made this promise “always and forever” to each other but he wasn’t a part of it. From all the Original vampires, Nicklaus would be remembered as the paranoid Hybrid and Elijah as the noble one but him? Kol Mikaelson? The one who died, killed by a girl? What a joke he was. He looked at her thinking he would be the last person seeing her alive and when they would find her body, nobody will be there to claim it. And she will be forgotten. She didn’t matter when she was alive, she would matter even less dead. Why did he feel like he wanted to change that?  
Suddenly, Kira’s back was against the fridge again and she was trapped in Kol’s arms.  
“Fine, I won’t kill you,” he sighed, hugging her. It surprised her. She didn’t expect that at all. She wasn’t sure what to do. Hug him back? No way. “We will make people remember you,” he said and looked down at her. He saw she was confused and added. “This won’t hurt.”  
And then, he snapped her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Kol was sitting on the chair in Kira’s bedroom, waiting for her to come back to life. He was sure she would hate him but he didn’t understand why it mattered. He wondered if he hadn’t been too careless and if he should have stick to the plan which was to drink from her blood until he got bored and moved on. This was a feeling he didn’t have often; doubt. He kept his eyes on the lifeless body of his newest victim and wondered what was going to happen next. He really didn’t think this through.  
Finally, Kira was reborn. She rose from the dead, gasping for air. She reached her throat with both her hands and started sobbing.  
“What did you do to me?”  
“I killed you,” he merely said.  
She looked at him with big eyes, scared.  
“I know I said I wouldn’t kill you tonight but that’s not really what I meant.”  
“I’m not dead,” she shook her head as tears well falling down her cheeks. “This doesn’t make any sense.”  
“You’re in transition,” he said, getting up. She saw him approach and she tried to move away and he sighed. “You can’t escape me.”  
“I don’t understand,” she cried. “What do you want from me?”  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. “How many times am I gonna have to tell you? I’m bored. I have to admit, killing you might have been a mistake…But see, you’re not really dead. Now, you’re immortal. So, maybe I did you a favor,” he shrugged, trying to convince her and himself.  
“A favor?” she repeated in a whisper, stunned he used those words. “You killed me!”  
“Tell me,” he said, sitting down on the bed. “Now, you’re immortal. Your senses are amplified. You’ll be stronger and faster than you could have ever imagined. You can have and do anything. How is it not good?”  
Kira stared at him in silence for a minute. She couldn’t believe it.  
“Good? Good?! I’m dead! I’m a..vampire…”  
“Technically, love, you’re not.”  
“What?”  
“You’re in transition. You need to feed to become a vampire.”  
“What…What if I don’t feed?”  
“Then, you’ll die.”  
She took a deep breath. “So, you did kill me,” she whispered and cried again.  
“I gave you a chance to be someone. A chance nobody, no human, gave you. Not even your own parents. Now, you can go out there, take what you want, be what you want. You have two choices. Feed and follow me, if you do that I promise you, you won’t regret it. Or stay here until you die.”  
Kira didn’t want to be a vampire but she didn’t want to die either. She had no other choice.  
“If I follow you…Will you hurt me?”  
Kol frowned. Of course that would be something she would ask. He did just feed from her and then killed her. He wouldn’t even trust himself.  
“You saved me once,” she added which surprised him. “You can’t be all bad. If I choose to trust you…Will I regret it?” she asked looking deep into his eyes trying to see if he was lying to her.  
“I won’t lie to you. Bad things happened to me because of what I am. I am one of the strongest vampires in the world. Me and my family are the very first vampires, we’re over a thousand years old, we’ve had time to make many enemies. And most people would be idiots to trust me. But you and I, we have something in common.”  
“What?”  
“We are alone.”  
“I thought you said you had a family?”  
“I do,” he nodded. “I have siblings. They have their own troubles.”  
“Is that why you turned me?” she asked with a weak voice. “You didn’t want to be alone anymore?”  
Kol frowned. When did he become so weak? Taking about his feelings isn’t something he would do. Ever.  
“Have you ever done something more selfish?” she asked. Kol chuckled. “What’s so funny?”  
“Selfish is one way to describe my family. You have no idea how many people died because of us.”  
“Including me?”  
“You hate me, don’t you?”  
“Well, you did just kill me,” she nodded.  
“I’m not sorry about that.”  
“I get it. You’re a bad guy.”  
“So? What are you gonna do?”  
“Are you gonna turn me into a bad person?”  
Kol frowned and thought for a second. “Being bad isn’t something one can aspire to…I killed you but becoming a vampire won’t change you. What you do next and how is only up to you.”  
“Do you know any good vampires?”  
Kol laughed. “There’s something I learned in the last thousand years. Nothing is entirely good or bad.”  
“So, you’re not entirely bad…”  
Kol smiled. “Being a vampire will change you. But it won’t change you.”  
“I’m not…feeling so good.”  
“That’s because you need to feed.”  
“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” she shook her head.  
Kol sighed. “I can stop you from killing.”  
“I…” she shook her head and looked down. “I don’t think I can do this…Is there any other way?”  
“To feed? There’s always blood bags…” he said with a disgusted face.  
“That…might do it,” she nodded.  
“No,” he said. “You need to feed from a human to learn how to control it. Or you will kill someone. And that will definitely change you forever.”  
Kira took a deep breath. The mere idea of drinking blood made her want to throw up. But if she didn’t, she would die. She was a vampire now. And he was her only friend.  
“So what happens next?”  
“What do you mean,” he frowned.  
“I drink blood and become a vampire. What happens next?”  
Kol grinned. “Then you become someone.”  
“What does that mean?” she chuckled.  
“Other vampires are scared of my family. For several reasons. One is that we can’t be killed.”  
“You can’t be killed?” she asked, surprised.  
“It’s really hard to kill me,” he added.  
“How come? Are you some kind of super vampire?”  
“I am an Original vampire. Only one thing can kill me. A stake from one tree which has been burned a while ago. So currently it is true that nothing can kill me.”  
“We are gonna live forever…” she said, it sounded like a question.  
“That is what we can hope for,” he nodded.  
“Doesn’t it scare you?”  
He sighed. “What is scary is the idea to leave forever…alone.”  
“But you’re not alone.”  
“My family…Elijah looks out for Klaus…Rebekah does the same…But me? I’m the outsider.”  
“Why?”  
“Because of a promise,” he told her. “They swore to be at each other’s sides always and forever. But I wasn’t part of that promise.”  
“You’re their brother. I’m sure you’re a part of it.”  
“It’s complicated,” he chuckled.  
There was a silence but after a few minutes he broke it. “Do you hate me?” he asked.  
She sighed. “How could I?” she answered. “You saved my life.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been weeks since Kira had first tasted blood. Kol had taught her how to drink from humans without killing them and how to compel them to forget. But she rarely attacked anyone and Kol had agreed to gave her blood bags which she kept in her fridge. Kira enjoyed the power of being a vampire. She never heart innocent people. When she had to hurt someone, for blood or anything else, she always picked bad people who deserve it. She had stolen so much money she should feel bad about it but she felt proud of it. It was nothing more than justice. She never had anything while they had everything, and now she will take what she needs without permission.  
Kira started to worry when Kol stopped showing up. Every day she would hear from him at least with a text when he couldn’t meet with her. But he wasn’t answering her calls.  
5 days it had been since she had last heard of him and she had no idea what could have happened to him. At midnight, she was woken up by someone knocking on her door. She hurried to open, hoping it was Kol. Who else could it be? When she opened the door she met with a man in a suit.  
“Pardon this late visit but I believe you are a friend of my brother Kol?”  
“You’re Elijah.”  
“I am,” he smiled, amused. She saw a blonde appearing next to him and another one followed her.  
“Klaus and Kol aren’t far behind us,” one of them said. Kira wondered which one of them was the witch Freya. “Can we come in?”  
“Uh,” Kira frowned. “Sure,” she shrugged and stepped away from the door. “What’s going on?”  
“Your name is Kira, right? I’m Rebekah.”  
“I’m Kira,” she nodded. “Is Kol okay?”  
“My brother is fine,” Elijah said, unbuttoning his jacket. “Our home has been invading and we seek a place to stay for the night.”  
“Invaded?” Kira frowned. “What’s going on?”  
“Nothing you should worry about, love.”  
Kira turned to find Kol standing with his brother on her doorstep. He was hurt.  
“Kol!” she breathed out when she saw the state he was in. She put her hands on his face and passed her fingers on his wounded lips and his black eye.  
“Careful, love,” he frowned, taking her hands in his.  
“What happened to you?”  
“I had some…issues with witches.”  
His siblings all chuckled. Kira sighed and invited them into her apartment and closed the door.  
“I only have one bed and one couch,” she told them.  
“Your hospitality is more than enough, Ms Hale,” Elijah told her.  
“Well, uh…there’s blood in the fridge,” she told them. “And…it’s nice meeting you all…I suppose.”  
Rebekah laughed. “Nice meeting you too,” she said.  
“I’m Freya, by the way,” the other blonde smiled.  
“You’re a witch.”  
“Yes,” she nodded, amused. “You must be cold.”  
Kira frowned but then she looked down at herself and remembered she wasn’t wearing any pants. She cleared her throat, embarrassed and tucked at the end of her shirt.  
“I see why my brother’d rather spend all his time with you now,” Klaus grinned.  
“Look away or I’ll remove your eyes from your head,” Kol threatened which made his siblings laugh. Kira blushed.  
“I’ll be right back.”  
She closed her bedroom’s door and walked in helped by moonlight. She grabbed a sweater and put shorts on. She was joined by Kol.  
“What are you doing in the dark?”  
“I can see just fine,” she told him. He approached her and cornered her against the wall.  
“I’m sorry about this. We had nowhere else to go. You’re the only person our enemies don’t know about.”  
Kira sighed. She took his face in her hands. “Nothing can kill you, right?”  
He smiled. “Nothing. But there are other ways to get rid of us.”  
“Witches are creative,” Kira said.  
“Luckily, my sister Freya is stronger than any of them.”  
“Do you have a plan?”  
“Nothing you should be concerned about. It will be over soon. You’re not in any danger,” he told her.  
“I didn’t doubt that,” she said, frowning at the unsure look on his face. “Are you okay?” she asked, sliding her fingers in his hair.  
He sighed. “It never ends…There’s always someone to try and get rid of us.”  
“But you’re too strong for them,” she said. “You’ll kill them all.”  
Kol frowned. “You encourage me to kill now?”  
“If they come after you, they come after me,” she told him. “And we won’t let them hurt us.”  
Kol grinned. “What have I made of you?”  
Kira looked down at his lips that had already healed and slowly passed her thumb over them.  
“I never thanked you, did I?”  
“For what?”  
She chuckled. “For killing me.”  
Kol laughed. “No need to thank me, love. It was my pleasure.”  
“Did the witches take over your home?”  
“Yes. They were looking for for a weapon.”  
“Did they find it?”  
Kol chuckled. “The weapon is well hidden far from here. Nobody will look for it where it is.”  
“Where’s your niece?”  
“With her mother, safe.”  
“What are you gonna do to stop the witches?”  
“I want to kill them, Elijah wants to make peace with them,” he sighed.  
“You can’t kill them all.”  
“True. I can kill the most powerful of them.”  
Kira sighed. “5 days I haven’t heard from you…”  
“I’m sorry, love. I was quite busy,” he grinned, gently rubbing his nose against hers. “Did you miss me?”  
“Mmh,” she nodded. “Didn’t you miss me?”  
“Even as I was fighting those witches and reaping their hearts out of their chests I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”  
She stroke his cheeks with her thumbs, her heart beating faster and faster realizing that she didn’t miss a friend but someone she had stronger feelings for.  
“When did you tell your siblings about me?”  
He sighed. “We needed somewhere to go. I didn’t want them to know about you.”  
“Why not?”  
“When my family is in trouble, everyone around us die. But we manage to survive, every time. And we are left with an eternity to live alone.”  
“You’re not alone,” she told him and he smiled.  
“For now…You will either die or leave me,” he said, stepping away. “And I will never forgive myself either way.”  
Her heart broke at is words. She took his hand and stopped him.  
“I won’t leave you. I promise.”  
“You say that now…”  
“I promise,” she cut him off and kissed his cheek and hugged him. “We will defeat those witches and all will be back the way it used to.”  
“Just you and me.”  
“Just you and me.”


End file.
